The Story Of A Jade Blood And Her Moirail
by striderswhore
Summary: Kanaya happens upon a fanfiction with her and Vriska as the main characters.


So this is my first time writing VrisKan. I was asked to by cuddlymeowrailbeast on tumblr. Honestly, I wrote this while half asleep and the concept came to me, again, while half asleep. I don't particularly like it, but I hope cuddlymeowrailbeast does! Although Vriska is a little OOC. 8leh I suck at writing Vriska. Kanaya was so much easier to write...

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or any of the trolls mentioned. Andrew Hussie, that beautiful bastard does.

* * *

Author's note: This is my awesome fan fiction! You 8etter like it, or else you won't have any luck ;;;;)

"Once upon a time, there was a jade 8lood named Kanaya. Kanaya was everything a jade 8lood stood for. Poise, grace, exquisite taste in clothes, and a8ove all, she had a kind and caring personality. Kanaya liked to read lots of shitty vampire novels in her spare time, and this was highly frowned upon 8y her most awesome moirail, a 8lue 8lood named Vriska. Vriska had this ha8it of turning conversations toward her, 8ut for once, this story isn't a8out just Vriska.  
It's a8out Kanaya and Vriska 8ecoming matesprites.

For sweeps, Vriska had 8een flushed for her moirail. In fact, she hated the moment they had 8ecome moirails 8ecause that meant she wasn't her matesprite. Vriska knew their respective ancestors had 8een matesprites at one point in their own lives. Vriska, too, longed to 8e loved 8y a Maryam. She craved it like she craved 8reaking 8 8alls. 8ut as glorious and outstanding as Vriska is, we aren't here to talk about her. Let's go 8ack to Kanaya."

"...and with her last, gasping 8reath, Kanaya reached up and forcefully pulled her 8eautiful and stunning moirail into a long, lingering kiss. It spoke volumes, much more than simple words. And it was at that moment that Vriska realized something.  
Her moirail was in love with her, too."

Kanaya reached over, grasping for her tissue box. She blew into it, jade mucous exiting her nostrils. She daintily wiped her nose clean, wiping away at absent tears.  
"I Must Admit To Myself When I First Started Reading I Thought It Would Be Bad But It Got Better And Better." she mumbled under her breath, eyes darting sideways to make sure her lusus wasn't in the vicinity. Kanaya let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
Kanaya bit her lip indecisively. She really wanted to contact the author, because she was sure it was one of her friends. She mused that it must be Nepeta, for she did not know of any of her other friends that shipped, besides Karkat. It was a silly notion that Karkat would write a fan fiction of her and Vriska. An intense yearning suddenly presented itself in her blood pumper.  
Kanaya brushed off her dress, pushing down her emotions. It was time to sleep anyway. She turned off her husktop, standing to shed her dress. Kanaya scraped her lip against her teeth, slightly embarrassed by her quite scandalous choice of underwear. They were a lacy, dark blue bra and panty set that barely covered the essentials. Her face flushed jade as she entered the sopor slime in her recuperacoon. The relaxing effects soon took and the young jade blood had entered a restful sleep.

* * *

Vriska lounged in her chair, bored out of her mind. She was going through a bout of writer's block, like all writers. The right words just wouldn't flow out of her. She tapped a claw on her husktop, the need to crush another eight ball taking over swiftly. She rotated in her chair, her eye scanning the contents of her room. Grinning, Vriska crossed the threshold, snatching an eight ball off of her shelf. She crushed it between her hands, the shards embedding into her palms. Blue blood ran down her arms. Vriska shook off the mess, irritated by the new cuts.  
"Aw fuck, now I have to clean this." she groaned, wiping the blood on her jeans. "Or else Mcfussy Fangs will have an aneurysm." Rolling her eyes, Vriska exited her room. She ran her hand under some water, cleansing the wound. When she took her hand out of the water, it was already healed.  
"Dying was the 8est thing I've ever done," she grinned to herself. "Hehe, I've got an idea~!" she sang, racing back to her husktop. She plopped down and cracked her knuckles, her fingers dancing over the keys.  
An hour later, Vriska had finished the chapter, uploading it to the Internet. Even though her entire race was gone, she could still send it to the past so others could read it. So far, she had gotten a ton of favorites and reviews and more than a few flames. Vriska kept herself content with the fact that the haters were all dead in her point of view, otherwise she'd hunt them down and feed them to her lusus.  
Vriska leaned back, checking the time. She didn't really feel tired but something told her to sleep for once. Changing into her Godtier pajamas, she unfurled her wings, dust falling as they fluttered. She quickly jumped through the gates, ending up on LORAF. She may as well curl up with her moirail, even if their relationship had been strained due to her confusing advances toward Tavros.  
Vriska landed next to the hive, changing into her regular clothes. Kanaya hadn't been aware of her new status and Vriska didn't want her to freak out when she finally did reveal it.  
"Hey McFussy Fangs! The party has arrived!" Vriska shouted, entering the hive. Kanaya's lusus hissed at her, angry that the troll would enter while her charge slept. Vriska rolled her eyes, waving at the overprotective Mother Grub.  
"Ok, ok, I get it. I won't wake her up." Vriska chided, her long strides placing her before Kanaya's door. She crept in, spotting the stray dress. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Vriska hesitantly slid the door closed. Vriska swung her head, curiosity growing in her abdomen as she saw the forgotten husktop. Delicately, Vriska raced over and opened it. It looked like Kanaya had forgotten to completely turn it off. Vriska opened her Internet history nonchalantly, surprise crossing her face as she saw an all too familiar title. Feeling giddy, she shut the husktop with a snap. Vriska shed her clothes and stepped into the recuperacoon with Kanaya. In her sleep, Kanaya twisted and pulled Vriska against her in a hug.  
"McFussy Fangs." Vriska sighed, poking at Kanaya's face. "Kanaya." she spoke with more force, not wanting to use her mind powers to wake her. Kanaya yawned, flashing her fangs.  
"Vriska?" she asked, her eyes opening. Vriska nodded, curling up into Kanaya's chest. Her face burned blue when she saw the color of Kanaya's bra.  
"Kanaya...did you read my fan fiction?" she asked, not looking at the jade blood. It took a few moments for Kanaya to grasp what she was asking.  
Her face too, erupted into jade. "Can You Be More Specific Vriska?" she questioned, shifting so that she had a better hold on her moirail.  
"The gooey fan fiction I wrote a8out us 8eing matesprites." she spat, already feeling the rejection and embarrassment take hold.  
"I...I Did." Kanaya murmured, strengthening her hold. She knew Vriska would try to escape. "Hold On Vriska."  
Vriska's demeanor turned sour, "Kanaya, I already know what you'll say so I'll save us the mutual em8arrassment and just leave." Vriska attempted to move but Kanaya's hold was strong. "Let me go Maryam or I swear to Jegus I will cut you." she snarled, devoid of the promise.  
"Now Hold On. You Are Assuming I Do Not Share The Same Notion Of Red Feelings." Kanaya's voice was low and husky. Vriska stopped struggling, her eyes widening.  
"How the fuck could you possibly have red feelings for me? Anyone who gets close to me either dies or gets maimed. No one could ever 8e red for me." By the end of her short rant, Vriska was screaming. Kanaya growled, eyes narrowing into slits.  
"Vriska It Is Of My Opinion That I Should Reject Your Opinion On This Matter. I Know You Were Afraid For So Long. I Know You Feel Unworthy Of Anything That Is Good." Vriska bit her lip, trying to keep the tears in. Kanaya allowed her grip to slacken, drawing the Serket up closer to her head. She tenderly kissed Vriska's forehead, her hand finding the other troll's. "I Think That You Have More Than Earned Happiness."  
Something in Vriska snapped and she began to openly sob. Her eyes filled with blue tears, her claws gripping Kanaya's middle almost painfully. Kanaya hummed, her teeth clicking soothingly. Vriska's sobs crescendoed for awhile, then quieted down gradually.  
"Do You Feel Alright Now Vriska?" Vriska flushed, embarrassed over her lapse in strength.  
"Y-yeah, I guess so." she mumbled, snuggling closer. "You weren't kidding when you said you felt red f-feelings, right?" Kanaya nodded, smiling down at Vriska.  
"I Was Serious Vriska. I Would Never Lie To You."  
And with that, Kanaya pulled Vriska to her and kissed her.


End file.
